Lights Go Out
by SherryBirkinGirl
Summary: We follow Allie's and Nik's journey after leaving Mystic Falls, Elena's searching for Stefan. While Nik and Allie have plans on keeping them apart the original family joins the fold and become friends with Allie. Will Allie finally find a place where she belongs.
1. Chapter 1

**Lights Go Out**

 **A-N – Hey** **everyone I'm finally back after my stress and weight issues I'm still battling with it but i wanted to post the first chapter hope you all enjoy this** **sequel** **to** **The Other Gilbert Sister, Allie left with Nik and Stefan for the summer, Elena kissed Damon but I didn't add the Delena kiss in sorry not that big of a Delena fan. Today is Elena's and Allie's birthdays yay. What will Nik get for Allie since it's his mates 18** **th** **birthday? Is Elena looking for both Stefan and Allie or just Stefan?** **I will skip most of Elena's birthday party.**

 **I only own Allie her outfit is on my polyvore account which is in my bio.**

 **Chapter 1 – 18** **th** **Birthday**

 **No one's POV (Motionless in White – Unstoppable)**

Woman walks out of the kitchen door, _"_ Rudy!" she whistles, "Rudy. Come on! It's too hot to make me come looking for you." She shouted looking for her dog. She bends down and picks up a toy. And when she turns around Klaus suddenly appears in front of her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Klaus said in a southern accent.

The women looked at him, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, my car hmm, my car ran out of gas a couple of miles back. Eh I feel like I've been walking forever yours is the first house I come to so I was just hoping I could use your phone?" Klaus asked her.

She asked him, "Don't you have a cell phone?"

"Huh, yeah." He picks up phone, "Battery died. Look I promise I'm not a serial killer I just wanna use your phone." He told her.

She sighs, "Sure." She told him.

"So, I can come in?" he asked her.

She turns around, "No, I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you." She told him. He was getting annoyed.

"I thought you country folks were supposed to be more trusting." He said to her.

She looked at him, "I'm from Florida." She said sassily.

"Well, that explains it." he grabs her throat and compels her _, "_ Now show me a little southern hospitality. Sweet pea."

There was another woman inside the house frying food and walks over to the counter with the frying pan, "I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning." She said before turning around and sees her friend and Klaus enter the kitchen.

"What's going on?"

He told her, "Please don't be alarmed. I was told Ray Sutton lives here." He smirked at her.

"He's almost never here. He's on the road mostly." She informed him.

He looked at her, "But I expect he makes it home, once a month. That's what I thought. Where is he now?" he asked he but she didn't answer, "If I have to make you tell me it's going to be infinitely more painful for you. Hmm" he smiles.

She runs out of the kitchen and opens the front door. But in the doorway stands Stefan. "Aaaah!" she screamed, Klaus and the other woman comes up behind her.

 **"** I love it when they run!" He shouted.

 **"** He's in Toll. It's near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort, It's on Highway 41." She told him giving up.

"Thank you my love." He touches the blonde woman's hair _, "_ Now, may my friend come in?"

She was crying and invited him in. _"_ Yes."

The woman near the door looks terrified and Stefan goes in. Klaus pushes the blonde to Stefan _,"_ Kill this one quickly." Then looks at the other woman, "And make that one suffer. I'll be in the car with Allie."

Klaus leaves with a grin and the women are crying.

 **"** Please don't!" the blonde begged him; Stefan just looks at her and transforms. Then he bites her, she screams. The other woman screams too. Cuts to outside the house, Klaus is walking over to the car smiling.

 **Elena's POV (We The Kings – Find You There)**

I was in bed. I sit up, goes over to the window. I hold up my hand hesitates for a second then I pull the curtains wide open. I had just pulled up the curtains in Jer's room too.

"Aaahh! Early. Bad!" Jeremy said to her.

She looked at him **, "** Ahh. It's not early." Walks up to bed and pulls his cover off. "You're late, for work. Matt just called." Iwalk out of the room. Jeremy looks at the clock.

"Well, maybe he'll fire me." he muttered.

As walking out the door _, "_ Aim high." I said to him, Jeremy slides down to the end of bed looking concerned.

My phone starts to ring it was Caroline, "What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Just shopping for the party you're trying to bail out on." Iwalked down the stairs and go into the kitchen

I sighed, "I never said yes in the first place."

"You were never going too. Which is why I planned it anyway? And my mom wants you to call her." she told me.

I gasp, "Did she find something?"

"An animal attack in Memphis, It's the third one this week in Tennessee." She answers.

I ask her, "And you're sure it's a vampire?" Rick is in the kitchen making coffee and they exchange looks.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that it's Klaus." She told me.

I sigh, "Doesn't mean it's not." Going round the counter, pushing Rick out of the way _, "_ I'll call her." I told her.

"Well call her on her cell." She said to me.

I was grateful, "Tell her thank you for her help." I said to her.

"Alright. Well, I gotta go. I'll see you in a bit." She said to me, about to hang up.

"Oh, Caroline wait, just... keep tonight small. Please." I begged her.

She sighs, "Wear something pretty." Then she hangs up on me.

"Was that eh... Stefan news?"

I nodded, "Could be more Klaus victims."

"You certain Stefan's still with him?" he asked me.

I shrug, "Easy to be certain when the alternative is that he's dead. Are you sure you're still okay on the couch?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm good." He told me.

I pick up two cups of coffee, "Because you spent half the summer on it." Walking over to Rick, "If you need your own bedroom?" I asked him.

"Eh, sleeping in your dead parent's room or my former... girlfriend's room. Nah." He said to me point blank.

I nodded, "Alright." I give him a cup of coffee, "Got it." I start to walk away.

"Hey Elena." Rick said to me, I stops and looks at him, "Happy Birthday." He told me.

I give him a half smile, "Thanks."

 **Allie's POV (PVRIS – FIRE)**

"It's time to wake up sweetheart." I heard Nik say to me. I slowly open my eyes, "Happy birthday Allie." He said to me, handing me a box. I open it; it had a bracelet in it.

"Wow thanks Nik." I said kissing his cheek, "It's beautiful."

He took it from me putting it on my wrist, "It's time to go and get Ray. Stefan has compelled everyone in the bar." He told me. We walk up to Ray who was sitting at the bar.

"Ray? Ray Sutton?" Nik asked him.

He looked up and asked, "Who wants to know?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here, to you."

"I think I'll be going." Ray tells Nik, he tries to go but Klaus stops him.

Nik pushes him back lightly, "Not so fast mate. You only just got here, now your types are very hard to come by." Ray tries to walk the other way but Stefan stands there and stops him.

"I wouldn't do that." Stefan tells him, he pushes him back again.

I sat down at the bar and Nik moved in front of me, "My friend here is a vampire, he compelled everybody in the bar so don't look to them for any help. I however, I'm something else, a different kind of monster, I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf."

"You what?" Ray said sounding confused.

Nik smirked, "A hybrid Ray, I'm both. You see I want to create more of me, now you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray. I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them Ray?" he told him.

"You can't compel me, it won't work." Stefan starts scratching his head, I look at him and he nods. Stefan turns around and takes out something out of his back pocket.

Stefan said to the bar man, "Can you bring out the darts please." he said to Ray, "Tell you what Ray, We're gonna play a little drinking game, something I like to call truth or wolfsbane." He pulls out a pouch of wolfsbane, pours it into his hand crushing it with his fingers

"Oh, this is gonna be fun Ray." I said to Ray.

An couple of minutes later Ray is chained to the wall, and has darts in his body. He's in a lot of pain. Stefan is sitting at the table across the wall and dipping the darts ends in wolfsbane before throwing them at him. And Klaus is just sitting next to them and watching as I come back from the bathroom.

"Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon." Stefan asked him.

Ray shook his head, "I can't."

"I know, I know. You live by code and all that, but see he's not gonna let me stop until you tell me. And I do whatever he says so, that's the way it goes around here." he said to him. A woman walked up to me and Nik.

"Hello mister Klaus. I have some more information for you." she said to him, i rolled my eyes at her. "You told me to tell you if I saw anything, I saw the guys spotted Damon at the farm house." she told him.

"Well thank you Claudine, you'll just tell your friends to keep up the good work or they're gonna watch her." he said to her as she left i shot him a look i knew they were looking for Stefan not me, as he turned around Stefan comes up to Nik and I.

Stefan looked at Nik, "My brother still on our trail?" he asked him.

"He's getting closer, I'm gonna have to deal with that." he said to him turning away from him.

Stefan grabbed Nik's arm, "No, no, no. Let me handle it." Stefan insisted to him.

"Why should I let you leave?" Nik asked him.

Stefan said to him, "Cause, you'll know I'll come back."

"Do I?" Nik smirked and hot me a look I shrugged not believing a word coming out of Stefan's mouth.

Stefan shot him a look, "You saved my brother's life; I'm at your service." he said to him

"Ah, you sound so tedious and indentured, aren't you even having the least bit of fun?" He said pointing to Ray with a big smile on his face.

Stefan told him, "I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore." Then Stefan walks away from both of us and leaves the bar.

"You know he's lying right." i told him.

He smirked at me, "Oh I know I'm just waiting for him to mess up." he told me, moving a piece of my hair away from my face. I looked up at him then I shift my gaze to his lips then back up to his eyes. He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead.

 **Elena's POV (Mirrors - PVRIS)**

I stood in front of the mirror. Damon appears behind her, "Don't worry I'm not gonna lose it. At least not before the cake." I told him.

Damon said to me, "It's your party you can cry if you want to." He walks up to me, "Ah, Stefan. Such a pack rat." He picks up a picture of Me and Stefan. He puts it down and looks at Me, "I got you something. I know I promised not to buy you anything so don't worry I didn't pay for it."

"You stole it?" I asked him.

Damon said "No!" He picks up a little box. They stand just inches apart, "Found it." When he opened it was my necklace.

"My necklace. I thought I'd never see it again." I said to him.

Damon told me, "Alaric found it in his loft, thought you'd be happy to have it back."

"I am happy, Thank you." I said to him, this was the first selfless thing he had ever done.

Damon said to me, "You're welcome."

"Can you?" I asked him.

Damon said to me. "Absolutely" She turns around, he puts the necklace on her and she pulls up her hair he closes the necklace and she turns around; he offers his arm to her.

Damon asked me, "Shall we?"

She takes his arm and they walk out of Stefan's room. Back downstairs the party is going on. They come down the stairs. They walk past some people standing in the hallway. A bunch of cheerleaders said, "Hey Elena! Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks." I said to them.

They come over to the living room where there are a lot of people. A girl goes past them with a bottle in her hand. Damon stops her, "Oh, hey, hey, hey, hey. You don't want that." He compels her, "You want the cheap young stuff over by the cheap young people." I roll my eyes

She walks away and Caroline comes up to them, she asked me, "You like? Don't answer that."

"This is keeping it small?" I asked her, Caroline just keeps on smiling. "What are we drinking?" We go away arm in arm.

As me and Caroline enter the room, she said to me, "Oh... the Stoner den. Buzz kill."

Matt stumbles over to me and Care, "Hey guys."

"Matt, hey!" I say to him.

He kisses me on the cheek "Oh." i was a bit taken back.

"Happy Birthday." Matt tells me.

I said to him, "Thank you." he leaves soon after.

"He hates me. His hatred of me, has driven him to drugs!" she says to me.

I tell her. "He doesn't hate you, he hates that he's not with you." We looks over to the couch.

"Is that my brother?" Caroline asked me, I hand Caroline my drink.

"Thank you." I said to Caroline, I walk off and Caroline watches as me takes a sip of her drink.

"Hello, Birthday Girl!" Damon greeted me.

I walk out to Damon and Rick, "Drink!" Taking Damon glass, "Jeremy's smoking again."

"Is his stash any good?" Damon asked me.

I gives Damon the evil eye, "You're an ass." she turns to Rick, "Talk to him, please. He looks up to you." I give back the glass to Damon and I walk away.

 **A few hours later, Damon's POV (Cult of Personality - Living Color)**

After watching Stefan kill Andie I wasn't in the mood, I entered my bedroom and there was Elena. "What? What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret?" she said holding up a bunch of news-clippings.

I look at her, "Can we not do this right now? I'm having a really bad night." I told her hoping she would understand.

"All summer, every single time I came to you with a lead, you made me feel like an idiot for having hope." she ranted to me.

I snap at her, "You were an idiot. We both were."

"Tell me what you know, Damon." she yelled at me.

I'm trying not to lose it, "I know you need to get back to your party, Elena." I tell her.

"We're supposed to be in this together. Why didn't you tell me that you've been tracking Klaus' victims?" she asked me.

I snap and let it out, "Because they're not Klaus' victims, Elena, they're Stefan's!"

"What?" she asked confused.

I told her, "He's left a trail of body parts up and down the eastern seaboard."

"No. You're wrong." she said in denial.

I tell her, "I've seen it happen before. He's flipped the switch, full blown ripper."

"Stop it, Damon." she tells me.

I had finally had it, "No, you stop, Elena! Stop looking for him. Stop waiting for him to come home. Just stop! Stefan is gone and he's not coming back. Not in your lifetime." He leaves. Elena cries and touches her necklace.

 **Allie's POV (Miss Nothing - The Pretty Reckless)**

Ray is on a pool table. "Okay, it's a three step process, Ray. This is step one. I want you to drink from my wrist." Nik told him as I look over him standing next to Nik.

"I already told you where to find the pack. What more do you want from me?" he asked Nik I roll my eyes at Ray.

Nik looks down at him, "Have you been listening to a word I've been saying, Ray? I have great plans for you." He said to him and cuts his wrist and makes him drink his blood. "You'll thank me for it later, huh. There we go, at a boy!" Stefan walks back into the bar and he walks back up to me and Nik.

"What are you going to do now?" Ray asked Nik I smirked.

Nik copied my smirk, "It's time for step two, Ray." He kills him and then looks at Stefan. "You're back." he added.

"You took your time Damon try to bring you back home?" I ask him, Nik chuckled at this.

Stefan sighed, "Did you doubt me?" he asked Nik.

"Not for a second. I knew you'd pass the test. You still care for your brother, for your old life." I knew Nik was playing Stefan.

Stefan shrugged, "Nah, I don't care about anything anymore." he said, the minute he said that knew he was lying to Nik.

"You put on a good show Stefan. I almost believe you. Lets hope, for your brother's sake, he does. You never stop caring about family, do you. But, every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go." Nik told him holding his hand out to me, I take a hold of his hand this was a great birthday.

"Happy Birthday again Allie." Nik said to me.

I smiled, "Thank you Nik." I said standing on my tip toes and I kiss him. I turn and leave for the car to get some rest.

 **Hope you all liked it - there will be more to come soon guys please enjoy this chapter and the next chapter in Allie's and Nik's live.**

 **Catch you on the flip side - SherryBirkinGirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lights Go Out**

 **A-N - Thank you for the favourites and followers sorry it took forever to get it up guys and girls. This chapter Klaus, Allie and Stefan are haunting for Ray's pack to help Klaus make Hybrid's. Damon, Alaric and Elena go up to the mountains still tracking Stefan but what will happen when if Allie and Klaus find out that Elena is still alive.**

 **Chapter 2 - The Hybrid**

 **Damon's POV (Black Veil Brides - Set The World On Fire)**

I was taking off all the things from my closet and listening to the TV. Andie's death is being mentioned when Elena arrives, "Just can't stay away, can you?" I asked her.

"You've been dodging my calls." she stated to me.

I sighed, "Yeah, well, busy dating a dead fake girlfriend and all." I told her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked me.

I looked at her, "Happy Birthday, Elena. Stefan killed Andie. Cake?" I told her.

"He called me, Damon." she told me.

I didn't believe her, "What?" I asked her with a serious tone.

"Stefan called me last night." she told me.

I looked at her, "Well, what'd he say?" I asked her.

"He didn't say anything, but it was him. I asked Sheriff Forbes if she would trace the call's origin. It came from Tennessee." she told me.

I sighed, "Where he's binge drinking on the country folk. We went through this, Elena. Stefan's gone. I don't mean geographically." I told her out of rage trying to get her to give up on him.

"If he was gone, he wouldn't have called." she told me leaving the house, I burn everything.

 **Allie's POV (Clean Bandit - Rather Be - Remix)**

We had made our way up to the Smoky Mountains in Tennessee, Nik and Stefan are walking behind me in the mountains. Stefan is holding Ray, unconscious, on his shoulders.

"You okay? Is Ray getting heavy?" I called out to him.

Stefan adjusted Ray on his shoulders, "I'm fine." he said to me and Nik.

"You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down…" Nik said with a chuckle which made me giggle.

Stefan said to him, "You know, I get that we're, uh... we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great."

"So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend." Nik said to him, I nodding along with Nik.

Stefan said to him, "Maybe it's 'cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer."

"Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There." Nik said to Stefan then he grabbed my hand, we can to a stop. We found the pack. Stefan enters their camp. Everyone looks at him. He puts Ray on the ground. A woman rushes over to him.

Woman shouted, "Ray! Oh, my God. What's going on? Who are you?"

Me and Nik makes our entrance and we rejoin Stefan, "The important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus." He said to her.

"You're the hybrid." she said to Nik he just smirked at her.

Nik told her, "You've heard of me. Fantastic." I grinned.

 **Elena's POV (Snake Eyes - Feint ft CoMa)**

I saw Ric at the bar so after finding out what I need from Tyler I walked up to the bar and joined Alaric.

"Did you get anything?" he asked me.

I looked at him, "How do you feel about a little hike through the Smoky Mountains?" I asked him.

"You wanna hunt down a pack of werewolves on a full moon?" He asked me looking at me like i was insane.

I nodded, "We'll be out of there before the moon is full. If you don't come with me, I'm going by myself. What? You're the one who told me that I could handle things on my own now." I told him.

"Yea, I meant like frozen dinners and SATs. A-all right fine. Let's just... Let's just go. But, uh, you're driving." He told me following me out of the Grill.

 **Klaus's POV (How You Like Me Now? - The Heavy)**

Allie, Mysels and Stefan were sitting. Everyone is looking at Ray. "It's fascinating, actually... A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid."

Ray wakes up, "Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic." Allie said to him.

"What's happening to me?" he asked me.

"Stefan?" I asked him, he gets up.

Stefan said to everyone, "Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die."

"Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" I said to everyone and I stopped the human. "You." I said pointing at him. I rush over to him and I bite his forearm. Stefan catches him, throws him on the ground in front of Ray. The woman protests but I strangles her.

"If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop." Stefan told him, I see Allie smiling that her friend was showing his true side.

I look at the girl, "It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die."

"I'd rather die than be a vampire." she said to me.

Allie spoke up, "That's the wrong choice." He gives her his blood and Ray drinks the blood from the man.

"She'll thank me for that later. Heh." I said as I snap her neck. "Okay, who's next?" My eyes turn yellow and my fangs are out.

 **Elena's POV (Rude! - Magic)**

"In a couple hours, the full moon's gonna rise just above that Ridge. If Tyler's right, that's where the pack will be." He said to me.

I chuckled, "You were a boy scout, weren't you? A boy scout, slash vampire slayer?" I asked him.

"Slash whiskey-drinking all-around lost cause." We stopped as he opens his bag. There's a lot of weapons.

I was in shock, "Wow. You came stocked." I said to him.

"Well, we aren't exactly bird-watching. Here. Put that in your bag." He said to me giving me a grenade.

I asked him, "Vervain grenade?"

"Wolfsbane." He told me.

I said to him, "Well, since we're exchanging gifts…" I shows him John's magical ring.

"That's John Gilbert's ring." He told me with an unhappy look on his face.

I looked at him, "It was yours once. Go ahead. Take it. I'll protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into." I told him.

"He gave it to you." He said to me.

I nodded, "Yeah, but I'm a doppelgänger. It's not gonna work on me. He left it for if I ever have kids." I told him.

"Yeah, well, then why don't you save it for future generations of stubborn, relentless baby Gilbert's?" He said to me.

I looked at him, "Okay, and how 'bout you borrow it until after we survive this? I'd feel bad if I got you killed before happy hour." I told him with a smile, he takes the ring. She gets closer to the water. "I don't know why you think that you're a lost cause." I found myself in the water wet from head to toe. I turn around to see Damon. "Damon! How are you even here?"

"Thanks for the tip, brother." He said to Ric.

I look at Ric, "You sold me out!" I said to him.

"You think I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?" He asked me, I crossed my arms and shook my head.

 **Allie's POV (The Wanderer - Dion & The Belmonts - Fallout 4 OST) **

Nik gives his blood to the human and compels him, "There. Good as new. Now you relax, okay, mate? We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up."

"They're dead. They're all dead." Ray was mumbling to himself.

Nik said to him, "Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon."

"So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?" Stefan asked Nik, I stood up and walked up to them both.

I shook my head, "No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades." I told him.

Stefan looked at me then Nik, "For what war, might I ask?"

"Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight." Nik told him.

Stefan said to him, "What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?"

Nik looked at me and nodded, "Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder." I told him.

Stefan laughs. "That's why you're, uh... you're both keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment?" He asked Me and Nik.

I nodded, "You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know." Nik told him, I noticed that Ray's eyes are bleeding.

"Nik there's something wrong." I told him and nodded to Ray.

"That shouldn't be happening, should it?" Stefan said to both of us.

Klaus said to him, "Well, obviously."

 **Damon's POV (Animals - Maroon 5)**

Elena was still in the water, "Get out of the water, Elena." I told her.

"If I get out of the water, you're gonna make me go home." she said to me.

I nodded, "Yes, because I'm not an idiot like you." I told her.

"Right now, you're both acting like idiots." Ric said to both of us.

She told me, "You gave up on him Damon."

"I didn't give up on him, Elena. I faced reality. Now get out of the water." I told her as my rage became to grow.

She screamed, "No!"

"What's your big plan, Elena? Huh? You gonna walk through a campsite full of werewolves, roast a marshmallow, and wait for Stefan to stop by?" I tell her as i walk in the water up to her face and I look right into her eyes.

She looks at me, "My plan is to find him and help him. Damon, this is the closest that we've been to him since he left. I'm not going home." she tells me.

"Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse. That makes you safe. This, this is not safe." I tell her, I'm not gonna let her risk her life for my brother.

She shakes her head, "I'm not leaving before we find him." she tells me.

"It's a full moon tonight, Elena." I tell her.

She tells me, "Then we'll find him before then. Damon, please."

"Okay. Okay. But we are out of here before the moon is full and I'm werewolf bait." I tell her.

She nods, "I promise." she said to me.

"Unless you wanna relive that whole deathbed kissy thing." I told her.

She shakes her head, "I said I promise."

"Fine." I tell her and we both get out of the water.

 **Allie's POV (Name of the Game - The Crystal Method)**

It's nighttime. Nik is with Derek the human that was the Alpha's boyfriend I was as Nik told him, "Bad news, my friend. End of the road for you." As he kills him by drinking his blood. The woman is in front of him, "Careful, love. There's only one Alpha here."

All the werewolves' eyes are bleeding. They look like zombies, I look at Nik I knew something was wrong why do I have a feeling that it has to do with Damon following us.

"Bloody Hell." He said to me, "Go and Run love I don't want you to get hurt."

I shook my head, "I'm running Nik, i'm staying here. I feel safer with you." I told him he looked at me and kissed my forehead.

"Be Careful Love." he whispered to me, I nodded.

 **Damon's POV (Smells Like Teen Spirit - Nirvana)**

Weran into a hybrid it turned night pretty quick and we need to get out of the mountains quick, me, Elena and Alaric are running. Elena trips, "Don't move." I tell her, Elena raises her head. She's face to face with a werewolf. "Here, doggie, doggie." I run of the werewolf runs after him."

I was walking but Ray rushes toward him in human form but Stefan stops him and rips his heart out, "Fancy meeting you here." I tell him.

"What part of "don't follow me anymore" got lost in translation, Damon?" He asked me.

I look at him, "Might want to take it up with your girlfriend. You don't want her chasing you, I'd stop with the late-night phone calls." I told him.

"I didn't call her." I said to me.

I shake my head, "Sure you did. She's not gonna give up on you." I tell him.

"She has to. Because I'm never coming back. Why don't you get her home? See if you could keep her there this time." He tells me.

 **Klaus's POV (Seizure of Power - Marilyn Manson - Resident Evil Movie OST)**

Stefan comes back with Ray's dead body. The rest of the pack are dead. Allie was sitting quietly she knew I was pissed off.

"They went rabid. Some of them, I killed. The others just... Bled out. In the end... They're all dead." I yelled out. "I did everything I was told! I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelgänger."

Stefan looked uncomfortable. Allie notices that something is wrong with Stefan and walked over to him checking his arm.

"You look like hell." she told him.

He nodded, "Last I checked, I'm dying... And you don't want to heal me. I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do."

"It should have worked." I takes a bottle of beer and I bite my wrist, put the blood in the bottle and gives the bottle to Stefan.

I told him, "Bottoms up. We're leaving. It appears you're the only comrade I have left." Stefan drinks the blood from the bottle and throws it aside.

 **Elena's POV (Till It's Over - Tristam)**

I walk out of the bathroom and Damon was sitting by the window in my room, "Seriously?"

"I was wrong." he told me.

"Are you drunk?" I ask him, cause he wasn't speaking clearly to me.

"No. I thought Stefan was gone, but I was wrong." He said to me.

I looked at him, "You saw him out there? Damon, is he okay?" I ask him in a panic.

"No, he's not okay, Elena. He's an insufferable martyr that needs his ass kicked... But he can be saved." He told me.

I asked him, "What happened out there? What changed your mind?"

"I changed my mind because even in his darkest place, my brother still can't let me die. So I figure I owe him the same in return. I'll help you bring him back." He told me.

I nodded, "Thank you."

"But before I do, I need you to answer one question. What made you change your mind?" He asked me.

I was confused, "What do you mean?" I ask him.

"You were so hellbent on staying on that mountain, then you just gave up. So what changed your mind?" He asked me.

I told him, "We were under attack, Damon."

"You had a bag full of weapons and a teacher with an eternity ring. You could have kept going." He said to me.

I told him, "It was too dangerous."

"It was too dangerous going out there to begin with, so what was it?" he asked me again.

I looked at him, "Why are you being like this?"

"What changed your mind, Elena?" He asked me again not going to drop it.

I finally gave in, "I didn't want to see you get hurt, okay? I was... I was worried about you." I told him.

"Thanks." He's about to leave.

"Yes, I worry about you. Why do you even have to hear me say it?" He gets closer to me and touches my face.

"Because when I drag my brother from the edge and deliver him back to you, I want you to remember the things you felt while he was gone. Goodnight, Elena." He touches my hair and leaves the room. Alaric is at the top of the stairs with his luggage.

"How's it going, Ric?" He leaves. Alaric looks at me, "Know what you're doing there?"

I shook my head, "No, I don't." I said to him.

SherryBirkinGirl

Sorry it took long i have been busy with work and my health - my health is all okay now my weight has jumped back up which i'm happy about and i will be trying to get more done this week if i can or next week

catch you on the flip side xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Lights Go Out**

 **A/N - Here you guys and girls another chapter i'll try and get more done next week since i have less hour now in work you'll get more updates. Allie learns about Nik's and Stefan's past in the 1920's and she finally meets Rebekah. Elena and Damon come to Chicago to get Stefan back but does her sister now that she hasn't come for her.**

 **Allie's outfit is on my new polyvore account -**

 **Chapter 3 - Chicago**

 **Katherine's POV (Till the World Ends - Britney Spears)**

" _You're interrupting my drink._ _" Damon said over the phone sounding pissed off this made me smile._

"You miss me? I asked him leaning against the phone booth. _Damon said to me sounding surprised, "Katherine. Where are you?"_ "Lurking outside your window, pining away." I whispered to him with a giggle. _He asked me. "What do you want?"_ "I'm homesick. What have I missed?" I asked him. _I heard a sigh, "Well, Stefan's still Klaus' little prisoner and Elena still thinks she can save him and no one's thought about you since you left." He told me._ "And what about you? I'm sure now that you've given up on your brother, you're plotting some sort of way of moving in on his girlfriend." I asked him. _He said to me, "I didn't give up on him. I just don't know where he is_." "Hmm." I expressed through the phone. _He said to me, "But you do. Are you trailing them?"_ "A hybrid who wants me dead, my best friend is now the hybrid's love and his sidekick who's off the rails? I couldn't be further away." I lied to him. _He said to me, "Which means you know exactly where they are."_ "All I know is that Klaus pitched a fit once his hybrids didn't work. Now he's looking for some answers." I told him. " _How do you know that?"_ He asked me. I smiled, "Spend 500 years running, and there will be a few people along the way that are looking out for you." I told him. " _Is that what you're doing? Looking out for my brother?"_ he asked me. I shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. I'm conflicted." I said to him. " _Where are they?"_ he asked me.

 **Allie's POV (One Last Time - Ariana Grande)**

Myself, Nik and Stefan get out of a car. "Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan." Nik told him.

"I always wanted to visit Chicago." I muttered to myself, I felt Nik behind me he kissed the top of my head, "I show you the world sweetheart." he said to me

Stefan sighed, "Not to interrupt you love birds….but what are we doing here?" he asked us both. "I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?" Nik asked him.

A smirk came across my face, "Wait so you were like Damon when he came to town a long time ago?" I asked him aswell.

"Blacked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur." He said with a nodded.

Nik walked over to him, "Well, that is a crying shame. The details are what make it legend." He said to him i could sense that Nik had something with Stefan not remembering anything about Chicago.

"Word was the ripper of Monterrey got lonely, so he escaped to the city for comfort. It was Prohibition. Everything was off limits then, which made everything so much fun." He said to him. "Chicago was magical." he told him again.

I could tell that Chicago was magical. "Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it. Like I said, I don't remember most of it." He repeated.

Nik looked at me, I shrugged. "Going to get down to business, then?" He asked him. "Why am I still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on?" He asked Nik.

Nik smirked, "We're going to see my favorite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her." He said grabbing my hand and walked me over to the car his minion was holding the door open as I got back in the car.

 **Elena's POV (Cheerleader - OMI)**

I was in bedroom, sleeping. I turns over I snuggle in the other side of the bed, "Rise and shine, sleepy head." Damon whispered to me, he on was lying on the bed beside her with his hands behind his head. My head was on his chest.

I suddenly sits up in bed and is surprised. "Aah! What are you doing?! Get out!" I said to him. He rolls his eyes, "You know you were dreaming about me. Explains the drool."

"Ugh. Oh, my God." I look at my alarm. "Six a.m. Seriously? Do you really have nothing better to do at six a.m.?" I asked him annoyed.

He looked at me, "Fine, don't come with me to bring Stefan home. See ya." He said getting up of my bed.

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait. What? What are you talking about? Where is he?" I asked him wanting to know where my boyfriend was.

"Windy city." He stated.

I was confused, "He's in Chicago? Well, how do you know?" I asked him.

"It came to me in a dream. I was naked. You would have loved it. Start packing." he said to me.

I sat up, "Is he okay?" I asked him.

"Well, let's just say he's not there to meet Oprah." He said to me, he opens one of her drawers and takes a pair of my underwear. "Ooh. Put these in the "yes" pile." I get up, took it from his hands and puts it back in the drawer.

 **Nik's POV (Centuries - Fall Out Boy)**

Allie, myself and Stefan enter the bar. It's dim, quiet, and empty. "Looks familiar, doesn't it?" I asked him.

"I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan said to him.

"I can't imagine what this place would have looked like back in the 1920's." Allie said out loud, I looked at her. "I'll show you later." I whisper to her.

Another heartbeat enters, "You gotta be kidding me." I smile at her tone. "So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender…" I get cut off by Gloria. "Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny." She looks at Stefan. "I remember you."

Then she looks at Allie, "You finally found her then." She stated. "I told him about you back in the 20's sweetheart at you a vision." She said to Allie who was a bit taken back this new information.

"Yeah. You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be…" She cuts Stefan off this time, "Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?"

I told Stefan, "Gloria's a very powerful witch." "I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day." She said to Stefan and Allie understood since her friend Bonnie was a witch.

I told Stefan, "Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" "Yeah, sure thing." He goes to the bar. I look at Gloria, "You look ravishing, by the way." I tell her.

"Don't. I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels and your new girlfriend what like you calling me ravishing won't you sweetie." she said to me and Allie, i turned to Allie who was glaring at me, I sighed, "So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse."

I knew Stefan would be using his super hearing to eavesdrop. "Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old...We'd have to contact the witch who created it."

"Well, that would be the original witch. She's very dead." I confirmed to her.

She sighed, "I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah." She said to him. "Rebekah. Rebekah is a bit preoccupied." I said to her.

"She has what I need. Bring her to me." She told him,

Stefan looks up from the photo. "What is this?" He asked showing the photo to me, Allie looked at it Stefan and Me as we were best friends thick as thieves back in the 20's.

"Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place." I told him again. He was confused, "But this is me. With you." he said.

 **Damon's POV (Control - Halsey)**

Elena and I are walking along the hall in an apartment building. "Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?" She asked me.

"There used to be an all-girls high school around the corner, but it shut down for attendance issues. Weird." I told her. She shot me a look, "If you're trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it's not going to work." I put my index finger to my lips in a motion to keep quiet. "Shh." I break the lock and opens the door. "Here we are. Stefan's second personality home." We enter and look around.

"He obviously hasn't been here." She stated to me. I nod, "Tour is not over yet." I go toward a wall shelf panel next to the refrigerator, put my hands to the edge of the panel and pulls. The panel swivels open to reveal a dark back room. I motion to it, walks inside, and pulls a light cord. The light reveals there's a lot of alcohol on shelves against the back wall.

"Stefan hid his alcohol. What a monster."

"Look harder." She gets closer and sees a list of names, starting with Giuseppe Salvatore, John Beach, Randy Smith, Danah Leach, Terrilyn Henson, Catherine Marid, Matthew Wagner, Michael Reddinton, Christian David, Dianne Wagner, Ashley Holliday.

"It's a list of names." She said to herself.

I sighed, "Mm-hmm."

"These are all of his victims?" She asked me, the names are written in three columns and are about a hundred in number. "Still handling it?" I asked her, she seems momentarily shocked, then turns around and speaks to me.

She looked at me, "What were you doing in the 1920s? Paving the way for women's liberation?" she asked me, "I was around. Chicago's a big city. Stefan was a cocky ripper douche. But I could avoid him and still indulge in a few Daisy Buchanans of my own." When I told her, she seems disgusted.

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

I turned around, "His old stomping ground." I told her.

"I'm coming with you." She said to me.

"No. You stay here and whip up an actual plan. I'll come back when I find him." I said to her and I leave.

 **Allie's POV (Time To Say Goodbye - RWBY OST - Jeff Williams ft. Casey Williams)**

Stefan and Klaus are walking in a warehouse. Stefan is still holding the photo, he pasted it to me I took a look at time they looked like brothers better than him and Damon.

I put the photo in my pocket. "This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?" He asked Nik standing next to me. "You said it yourself: that time had a lot of dark holes." Nik told him.

Stefan shook his head, "No, if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?" he asked him. "I'm a little busy right now. Memory Lane will have to wait." Nik told him and walked through the warehouse. Stefan shook his head, "What the hell is going on? Answer me." He demanded I took a step back cause this was gonna get a bit much and I was getting a headache.

"Guys please my head's hurting...look Stefan he'll tell you soon." I said to them both walking off, Klaus walks over to a number of coffins which contain Original vampires. Klaus opens one. Rebekah is lying dead in it with a dagger stabbed in her chest. He smiles and gently touches her face.

"That's your sister." I asked Nik, he nodded.

Stefan looked at her, "I don't recognize her." He said shaking his head.

"Well, don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine." He told him, he pulls the dagger out of her chest. "Time to wake up, little sister. Any day now, Rebekah." She's still lying there dead. He looks at Stefan and me, "She's being dramatic." He added.

"I thought waking up an original took time anyway." I said to Nik. he nodded.

Stefan didn't care at this point, "Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on? I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?" He asked him.

"Well, you have many useful talents." He told him.

Stefan looked confused, "Do I?" He asked him unsure.

"In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you." He said to Stefan which had me a bit confused. After Nik filled us both in on the tale of Stefan the Ripper he seemed even worst than Damon.

Back in the warehouse Nik is walking towards the exit with me holding his hand Stefan following behind. "I was your number one fan." He said to Stefan.

"Why should I believe any of this?" Stefan asked him. Nik stops in front of a guardsman and compels him. "When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's Bar. Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die." He told him and the guardsman nods.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked him.

He let go of my hand, "You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you." He told Stefan I could tell that Nik wanted to tell him and Stefan wanted to know soo bad. "How?" I asked him.

He looked at me and grabbed my hand, "We're going to Stefan's old apartment." After 15 minutes we arrived, "What a charming little homestead. Do you feel that? Is anybody here?" Nik asked him.

I could sense someone was here. "It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time. Why'd you bring me here?" He asked Nik. Nik looked at me, I shrugged my shoulders i was giving up on Stefan, "Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood...I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual."

"To write it down." He finally let it out. The fact that he wrote down the name of his victims did make him worse than Damon.

Nik looked at him, "And relive the kill...over and over again." He said to him, and opens the hidden door. "You believe me now?" He asked Stefan. Stefan enters the closet to see the list. He turns his head to look at the list, Nik walks back into the apartment and looks at me, "Hey Love" He said kissing my forehead.

"I'm good Nik, I could use a drink you know with everything that's going on i'll be meeting Rebekah soon right." I said to him with a smile.

He nodded, "Yes you will be, Rebekah will like you a lot." He said with a smirk that made me blush. "I like making you blush. Its cute." he said to me. He lifted my chin up so i was looking into his eyes, he moved in closer and kissed me with all the passion he had within him. It ended short with a cough by Stefan.

"Look what I found…1918. Single malt." Stefan said standing in the doorway of the secret room.

I looked at Stefan, "My favorite. Let's go and find someone to pair it with." Nik said to him as Stefan closes the closet. "Come on we can drink this at Gloria's" Nik said grabbing my hand and dragged me along with him.

 **Elena's POV (Fix You - Coldplay)**

Later, I was hiding ready behind a wall with a vervain dart in my hand. I heard someone coming but it's Damon. "Finally! I called you an hour ago!" I told him.

He tosses me a bag. "Make yourself presentable. I know where Stefan's going to be tonight." He said as he sits down.

"I told you that I was practically discovered by Klaus and you're worried about what I'm wearing?" I told him.

He looked at me, "I had an hour to realize what a bad idea it was to leave you here alone, process it, and move on. Are you okay?" He asked me. "Yeah." I told him. Damon looked at me, "Okay, good. Get dressed. You're all road-trippy and gross." He said to me.

"So you know where he's going to be?" I asked him, I was gonna see Stefan again.

He nodded, "Yes, with Klaus. So I'll distract Klaus and you deal with Stefan." He said to me. "Okay. Thank you." I said to him, "But you're going to have about five minutes tops before that hybrid freak rips my heart out. So please, tell me you can do this." he added.

"I can do this." I said to him with a firm look on my face, can i do this?

 **Allie's POV (Ain't It Fun - Paramore / Rude Boy - Rihanna)**

Nik, myself and Stefan are at the bar. Gloria gives us all three beers. "Where's Rebekah?" "She'll be here. I can't just conjure her on demand." He told her, he takes a drink and looks at Stefan.

Nik looked at Stefan, "What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground." Nik told him as i took a drink of my beer. "So this is why you asked me to be your wingman? Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people?" Stefan asked him i rolled my eyes at him and downed some of my beer.

Nik said to him, "Well, that's certainly half of it." he told him.

"What's the other half?" He asked him, Nik starts pouring alcohol into three shot glasses.

Nik looked at me then back at Stefan, "The other half, Stefan, is that you used to want to be my wingman." He slides one of the shot glasses to Stefan along the counter. I down my shot like a pro. "Slow down love."

I looked at him and pulled my tongue at him, "Nah, I'm good i'm no lightweight."

"That's very true." Stefan added.

Nik looked at me, "Close your eye's love and i'll show you what it was like in the 20's." he said to me. i nodded and closed my eyes. I was standing behind Nik and Stefan at the counter drinking.

" _They're jealous. Your family wants you dead because they can never be what you are." Stefan told him, I smiled._ _Nik looked at him, "What? An abomination?" He asked him._ " _No. A king." Stefan told him, I smiled he was a king to me, Nik smiled to and Stefan laughs._ _Nik said to him, "Look at us. Two sad orphans." He said to him, they look over and see Rebekah staring at them from a distance. I follow the line of sight Rebekah was beautiful. "My sister fancies you, you know." He said to Stefan looking back at him._ " _Mmm!" Stefan said with a sigh._ _Nik said to him, "But...I should warn you, Rebekah doesn't do anything half-speed, and that includes falling in love. So just be careful. She's totally mad." They both laughed which made me giggle._ " _I appreciate the advice." Stefan told him._ _Nik said to him, "And when the point comes where she inevitably leaves you...She can't help it, it's just who she is. Don't let your heart do anything stupid." He looked at him._ " _You know what, you're a good friend, Nik. I'm glad I met you." He said to him, he holds up his shot glass in cheers. The dream faded away._

Nik raises his shot of tequila. "To friendship." Stefan clinks his shot glass and downs it, I downed the other one that Nik had poured for me. I grinned at him, "I'll be back." I said to him, kissing his cheek.

"Where are you going we've only just started love?" He asked me.

I turn around and look at him, "I need to use the bathroom Nik." I turned back around and walked off. After I finished in the bathroom I walk back over to the bar to hear that Nik had compelled him to save Stefan and himself and his sister, but Stefan didn't think of it that way. Stefan turned his head and saw someone, I followed his line of sight to see Damon, who motions to come over to Stefan. Damon then walks behind a wall. Stefan then looks at Nik lucky for me that Stefan didn't notice me looking at Damon neither did Damon.

"I need another drink. A real one." He said to Nik, Damon has just walked outside and is looking from side to side. Stefan follows him.

I walk back up to Nik, I sat on his lap. "We have a problem named Damon Salvatore." I tell him, drinking my newly poured drink from Gloria.

"Did either of them notice you spying on them?" he asked me.

I shaked my head, "I'm a awesome like the Black Widow from Marvel's Avengers." I said to him he laughed and kissed my neck.

"You're amazing you know that, I like this devilish side I have unlocked within you." he said to me with a smirk.

I smiled at him, "Too bad that this moment is going to be ruined soon by Damon." I said to him leaning back resting my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head.

 **Nik's POV (Seven Nation Army - The White Stripes)**

I knew she was right, I could see the sad look on her face Damon was going to spoil this night. "Last call. Drink 'em up!" Gloria yelled out to the bar, Allie reached for her soda and drank the last of it and moved off my lap into Stefan's seat like she could sense Damon already cause I knew he was at the door approaching us both.

"I see they've opened the doors to the riff-raff now." I said to Damon and Allie giggled.

He smirked "Oh, honey, I've been called worse." Then his face dropped when he saw Allie, "Allie all this time, you've been running round with this psycho." he said to her.

"Wow, that's the thanks i get for looking out for Stefan all summer thanks Damon no wonder Stefan is my best friend and you're not." Allie said to him, giving me a evil look that could pretty much kill him.

I looked at her, "Shh love, he can't hurt you anymore...you don't give up, do you?" I said to him "Give me my brother back...You'll never have to see me again." He said to me and Allie, she just shakes her head and giggled. I chuckled along with her, "Well, I am torn. You see, I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so…" I said to him. "What can I say? I'm a thrill-seeker." He said to me, I extends my hand and grabs his throat. I lift Damon off the floor by the throat with one arm. "Oh, dear, what was that? I'm boozey, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries." I said to him, Allie was finishing off the bottle of bourbon watching with a smile. I stab Damon in the stomach with a toothpick. Damon grunts in pain. "Ohh! No, that's not it. Hmm." I stab him again. Damon grunts in pain. I hear Allie laugh, "Ohh. Almost." I angle the toothpick upwards towards his heart. "You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun." He said to me.

"Actually i'm the partner in crime, and to be honest Damon...Stefan is more fun than you." Allie stated to him with a smirk on her face. I throw him backwards. Damon crashes on top of a table, breaking it, and lands on the ground on his back. Klaus walks over, rips a part of the chair off as a makeshift stake, and crouches over Damon. "You won't be any fun after you're dead." I said to him, with one hand I hold Damon down and with the other I raise the stake. Just at that moment Gloria sets the stake alight with her powers. I throws it away with a grunt. "Really?"

Gloria shouted, "Not in my bar. You take it outside." Damon tries to sit up but Klaus pushes him back down and looks at him. "You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back." I tell him then I took my hand off him.

 **Elena POV (I May Fall - Casey Lee Williams and Jeff Williams RWBY Volume 1 OST)**

I was sitting in the car, looking through the window and touching my necklace while I waited for Damon. He entered the car. "You okay?" "Just drive." I told him looking out the window I was so wrong maybe Stefan can't be saved.

 **Allie's POV (From Shadows - Casey Williams and Jeff Williams RWBY Volume 1 OST)**

Nik enters the room in the warehouse full of his family's coffins. Rebekah's is empty and the guardsman is lying dead on the floor nearby. "Rebekah...It's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are." he asked her. I felt something rush past me it was Rebekah, she rushes over stabs him with the dagger.

He gasps. "Go to hell, Nik!" she tells him.

Nik takes the dagger out of his chest, holds it out beside him, and drops it. "Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me." He told her, I felt a pain in my chest as he got hurt.

Rebekah looked at him, "Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more."

"I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah...So I'm going to let that go. Just this once. Brought you a little peace offering. You can come in." He said to me and Stefan, as we come in Stefan doesn't show any sign of recognition. "Stefan…" Rebekah said to him, Nik gets closer to him and compels him. "Now you remember." I could see that he remembers everything. "Rebekah." He walks closer to her.

"Stefan." Nik said to him. Stefan stops and turns to face Nik. Stefan looks at Nik. "I remember you. We were friends."

Nik nodded, "We are friends." He looks at Rebekah. "And now the reason you're here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch." He said to Rebekah. "The original witch?" She asked him, she looked at me.

"Who are you?" She asked me. "I'm Allie i'm Nik's Soulmate." I told her. She looked at me, "You finally found her."

Nik looked at me then back at Rebekah, "Yes I found her we will talk about this later...what do you have that Gloria needs?" He asked her. She touches her neck but realises her necklace is missing.

"Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!" I looked at Stefan then back at Rebekah it clicked. "I don't know. I didn't touch it."

Nik told her, "We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back!" She shouted at him, "Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!" He yelled back, she looks into the coffin but doesn't find it so she throws it on the ground. Stefan looked concerned and so he should be he gave it back to Elena but Elena died didn't she? I started running it over in my head. Was she dead or is she alive?

 **hope you enjoy i'm get back to writing this story**

 **sherry**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lights Go Out**

 **A/N - I'm back to writing this story i got some motivation by watching tvd and the originals over so i will try to get more chapters out soon i promise. (due to back pains and shoulder pains)**

 **Allie and Rebekah build their friendship and Nik is happy to see his sister bonding with his girlfriend. Allie helps Rebekah by introducing her to the new world she is now apart of. Elena is trying not to seem that looking for Stefan was a bad idea and tries to get over it.**

 **Chapter 4 - Disturbing Behavior**

 **Allie's POV (It's My Turn - Casey Lee Williams and Jeff Williams)**

Myself, Nik and Stefan are in a clothing store, drinking champagne and waiting for Rebekah who is trying on clothes. "There has to be more to this dress." She asked from the changing room.

"There's not." Nik shouted back, I felt his hand move slowly down my back and rest on my lower hip. She comes out of the fitting room. She is wearing a short, black dress.

"So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then. You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers." She said to Nik.

Nik looked at her, "You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing." He said to her.

I got up, "I'll go and find you a better outfit." I told her. She looked at me and smiled, "Thank you...oh that statement wasn't aimed at you." she told me.

"I know." I said to her, I was looking throught the skinny jeans and shorts I picked up a some dark skinny jeans and some silver pumps.

"And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident." I heard her ask Nik and Stefan.

Stefan looks up, "It's dance music." he told her. "People dance to this?" she asked him.

"Hmm." Stefan respond to her.

Nik looked between Rebekah and Stefan, then he asked her, "Are we done?"

"And why are you so grumpy?" she asked him.

Nik sighed, "I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing. Your necklace. And you lost it." he said to her, I walked out of the changing room leaving the new outfits for her.

"I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for 90 years." She said then she looked at Stefan. "So what do you think?" she asked him, as I walked over to Nik.

He looked at her, "I like it." he said, but she doesn't seem satisfied. "What? I said I like it."

"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." She said to him, she goes back into the fitting room.

Nik looks at Stefan. "Nice one. Good work." He said downing the last of his drink before pulling me into his lap.

"You're the one that pulled the dagger out of her." he said to Nik trying to be funny.

Rebekah shouted from the dressing room, "I heard that."

"All right. I'm going to get some fresh air." He said getting up. Nik pours himself and me some champagne.

"Here you go love." he said handing me a glass and kissing my cheek. I blushed straight away, Rebekah came out in her new outfit.

"Aww look at you too soo cute." Rebekah said to me, i hide my face in Nik's chest.

I heard him chuckle, "Aww come on love. You're too cute, and Bekah here thinks of you like a sister already." he said to me.

"Really." I looked at her, I said to him.

She nodded sitting next to Nik, "Yes i do you're really sweet I can see you make Nik happy and you're not like anyone else in your blood line." She said to me.

"You mean like Katherine." I said to her.

She nodded, "Yes her, she put a rift between Nik and Elijah and i will never forgive her for that." she told me.

"I know what that is like, my sister tried to do that with me and my birth parents." I told her openly.

She gave me a sad smile. She stood up and hugged me. "See you're both best friends already." Nik said which made me giggle.

"Yes we are Nik." I said to him with a big smile.

He smirked at me reaching out and grabbing my arm pulling me back into his lap kissing my neck. I giggled and i felt my cheeks heat up even more than they were. Rebekah chuckled and went back off to get changed.

"You're something love...so beautiful." he whispered to me.

I smiled brightly at him, "Thank you love...you're pretty handsome yourself." I said to him kissing his lips. He kissed back right away and pulled you closer.

"Okay I like this outfit!" Rebekah shouted from the dressing room. I pulled away from Nik and looked at Rebekah and I smiled.

"It really suits you." I told her.

She smiled, "Thank you sweetheart." she told me. I got off Nik's lap and he paid for Rebekah's clothes and we headed back to Gloria's to see if she had found the necklace yet.

 **Elena's POV (You Don't Own Me - Grace ft. G-Eazy)**

Damon and I were cooking. "I just don't know why you want to bring chili to a potluck. Everybody brings chili." he said to me as Alaric enters the kitchen.

"Hey, Ric." Damon asked him.

Ric asked him, "What's up?"

"What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?" I asked him.

Ric looked at me, "Ah. Those founders parties aren't really my thing." He told me.

"Show up, there's going to be nine other people that brought chili." Damon said to me and Ric.

I told him, "It's an old family recipe, okay?"

"Yeah! I know. I knew your old family. They made sucky chili." Damon told me, he looks at her and smiles. She laughs. Alaric look at them.

"Why are you here, exactly?" Ric asked him sounding annoyed by Damon

He nodded to me, "She knows." he simply said.

"He thinks I'm going to break. I'm not going to break. I am just going to keep making chili, pretend like I didn't just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found." I told Alaric.

Damon said to me, "She's in denial."

I look at him and whispered. "I'm not in denial."

"No?" He gets closer to me and touches my necklace. "You're still wearing this necklace. Isn't this the reminder of your unbreakable bond with Stefan?" he asked me I didn't answer him.

 **Katherine POV (Friction - Imagine Dragons)**

Stefan walks up to me on the sidewalk. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked me.

"You two look chummy. Klaus your new bestie?" I asked him.

He looked at me, "You know, if he finds out you're in Chicago, you're dead." He said to me.

"Happy to know that you still care. So tell me if I'm wrong...Rebekah's necklace that Klaus is looking for...That's the necklace that you gave to Elena." I said to him.

He looked at me again and turned to walk away, "Goodbye, Katherine."

"Hey, hey. Wait. You're up to something, tell me…" I asked him.

He turned back around, "They don't know where the necklace is. I just have to keep them from figuring it out. I have it all under control." he told me.

"Please, tell me you have a better plan than that." i said to him, but he doesn't answer me. "You do. Come on, Stefan. You're not the diabolical type. Whatever you're planning, it's not going to work." I said to him.

He answered back, "Well, if the most diabolical woman I know can't seem to figure it out, then I must be doing something right."

"Uh-huh. I forgot. You're bad now. Don't get too cocky. Klaus is smarter than you. He's smarter than everyone. And I've heard about that sister. Be careful. She'll ruin you." I told him.

He smirked, "Happy to know you still care." He said walks away.

 **Elena's POV (G.D.F.R - Flo Rida)**

I opened the door. It's Caroline. She's holding a bowl of food in her hands. "I come bearing gifts!" She said with a bright smile on her face.

"Please say that's not chili…" I say to her, she steps aside. Bonnie appears and comes in. "Bonnie!"

"I'm back!" she said to me, we embrace each other. "I leave town for the summer and everything goes to hell for the both of you." Caroline and Elena look at each other. Jeremy comes down the stairs.

"Bonnie!" Jer shouted happily

She smiled, "Jeremy." She rushes over to him and they kiss and embrace each other. He looks over Bonnie's shoulder and sees Anna looking at him in the mirror on the wall.

 **Allie's POV (Halestorm - Mayhem)**

We were back at Gloria's Bar, when Stefan enters. Gloria is sitting at a table, her hands floating above a large tome on a table filled with candles. Me, Nik and Rebekah are at the bar.

"You left us." Rebekah said to Stefan.

Stefan looked at her, "Yeah, sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode." he said to her.

"Tell me about it." Nik said to him, I smack his arm. He just smirked at me trying to be cute.

Stefan looks at Gloria. "What's she doing?" He asked.

"She's failing." I said to him.

Gloria spoke up, "It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on."

"So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years." Rebekah said to her.

Gloria smiled, "See? Now this one offers a solution." she said as Rebekah sits on the table. "All right, give me your hand, sweetheart." Rebekah gives her her hand.

"She's, uh, she's looking for the necklace, huh?" Stefan asked him.

I nodded, "Yep the sooner we find it the sooner we can find out how to create hybrids." I told him, Nik put his arm around my shoulder.

"Smart and beautiful how did i get so lucky?" he asked me playfully.

I smirked, "I dunno, maybe because i'm amazing with putting up with you and your evil ways."

 **Meanwhile in Mystic Falls**

"Both of you stop judging. He's just trying to be a good...ow!" Elena said to Caroline and Bonnie.

Caroline asked her, "Ahh! Did I splash you?"

"No, no, my necklace." she told Caroline, she pulls the pendant of the necklace off her skin. Her skin has a burn mark where the pendant touched her skin.

 **Back to Allie's POV**

She still has Rebekah's hand. "I can sense something." She said to everyone, I looked at Stefan he seems a little bit worried. I was watching him closely he wasn't telling us something.

 **Back in Mystic Falls**

Elena told everyone, "It burned me." She removes the necklace and holds it by the chain.

"Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be wearing it." She told Elena

Bonnie shot her a look, "Caroline…"

"What, I'm just saying. If you're going to be "cooking" without Stefan." Caroline said to her.

Bonnie shook her head, "Let me see it." Elena holds it out while Bonnie looks at the pendant. Bonnie looks at the necklace and touches it but there's a zap and sparks fly out of it. Elena drops it. Bonnie and Elena look at each other. Elena seems shocked.

 **Allie** **'** **s POV**

Gloria casts a spell. Gloria drops Rebekah's hand and looks at Me, Nik and Stefan.

"I found it." she announced to everyone.

Rebekah looked at her and asked, "So where is it?"

"It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. There's a girl with her friends…" she said to everyone.

Rebekah said to Gloria, "Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back." I giggled a bit she definitely had Nik's temper.

"Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details." She said to us all.

"So dive." Nik told her.

She looked at him, "I need more time." Nik walks over and leans on the table Gloria is seated at. "And space. You're harshing my ju-ju."

"We can wait." I said to her.

She said to me, "I'm sure you can. But that's not what I asked."

"Hey. Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later. I'm hungry anyway. I'll let you pick who we eat." Stefan starts making for the door and looks back at them. Me and Nik look at Rebekah and we leave with Stefan.

 **Elena's POV (Donkey** **boy - Lost)**

The lawns of the mansion are filled with people sitting at tables at the party. Me and Caroline are sitting apart from the party on a bench. Bonnie joins them with her grimoire. "I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic affected the necklace."

I give her my necklace. "It's going to take a while, so tell me if anyone's coming, okay?"

Caroline is looking at Me. "So you're not, like, switching Salvatores, are you?"

"What?" I asked her.

Bonnie shot a look to Caroline and said, "Caroline…"

"Stay focused." She told her and she looked back at Me. "As your friend who worries for you daily, what is the deal with you and Damon?" she asked me.

I told her, "There is no deal. He's been just as focused on finding Stefan as I have."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make him any less Damon. If my own father, who I love dearly, can't change me. No one's changing Damon. Not even you." she told me.

I shot her a look, "Look, why are we even talking about this?" I asked her.

"Hey guys." Bonnie said to use all the necklace pendant is levitating and rising slowly in the air.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked her.

Bonnie said to us both, "I'm not doing anything. It has its own magic." Caroline and Bonnie were looking at me.

 **Nik's POV (Nine Lashes - Break the World)**

In a warehouse, I was on a couch drinking from a girl and Stefan is doing likewise seated in a chair. Rebekah and Allie looks at us both sitting atop a nearby crate.

"My girl's dead. I'm bored." She said sitting next to Allie.

I looked at Stefan. "You weren't kidding about being hungry." I said to him.

"Yeah. It's been a long day." Stefan said to him.

Nik smirks, "Try being related to her." he said and laughs.

"You're being mean. And why are you being mean? You used to love me." She asked Stefan.

Nik told her, "It's been ninety years, Rebekah. Give him a minute." I said to her, I wiped my mouth off and pushed the dead girl on the floor and I beckoned Allie over to me. She smirked and blushed and joined me she seemed tired.

"Why are you taking his side?" she asked me.

Nik sighed, "Because, my dear sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want."

"Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I am not a brat!" she shouted at me.

I smirked, "A thousand years of life experience says otherwise." I said which made Allie giggle.

"Well, you're no picnic, either. I mean, I've only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off." Stefan said to Me.

Rebekah laughs. "Fantastic." She said.

Stefan drops the dead girl he was feeding from on the ground. "I need to go." He said and got up and walks away.

"Where's he going?" Rebekah asked Me.

I sighed, "To write a name on a wall. It's a long story." I told her.

Allie looked at me, "What's wrong love?" I asked her.

"Stefan's hiding something i think he know why you can't create hybrids and i have an idea on how to draw him out." She said to me and looking at Rebekah and it clicked in my head and i smirked.

 **Stefan's POV (Don't Fear The Reaper - Blue Oyster Clut)**

I walked into the bar and see Gloria. "There you are." She said to me.

"Thought you were resting." I said to her.

She looked at me, "Well, now we both have a secret." she said to me.

"What did you see?" I asked her.

She said to me, "It's what I heard that's interesting. You know, the girls with the necklace, they were talking about you."

"Yet you didn't tell Klaus. Why?" I asked her wondering why she didn't tell him.

She smiled at me "Cause I wouldn't help that hybrid half-breed with anything. The necklace is a talisman from the original witch herself. I want it." she told me.

"Well, I'm sorry. I can't help you." I told her.

She shot me a look, "Don't be difficult. You know, I'd hate to have to tell Klaus what a liar his sidekick is." she said to me. I rushed over at her but she turns her head, looks at me and I suddenly stops and grabs my head in pain. "Guess I've got to get it out of you the hard way, huh?" she said to me as I falls to the floor.

When I wake up I was shirtless and lying on a table. There are lit candles all over the floor. Gloria has a knife.

"What is this? Why can't I move?" I asked her i was starting to get pissed.

She smiles, "Relax. It's just a little paralysis spell. Nothing major." She cuts my forearms with the knife. There's a recipient on the floor to collect the blood. "Just got to get the information out of your pretty little head. You know, witches nowadays, they're into that new age stuff, but...I'm a little more old school voodoo." She takes little iron hooks and puts them in the forearms wounds. I screamed. "This will stop that pesky healing." She told me.

"I won't tell you anything." I told her in pain.

She said to me, "You don't have to." There are glass receptacles on the floor under his wrists. When the blood falls into them, a cloud of vapor rises out of them. "You feel that? That's your essence. Your spirit. It lets me make a connection. Herbs help, too. Diviner's, sage, witch hazel." she takes something. "But my personal favorite…" She rubs her hands with it. "Vervain." She places her hands on my chest and my skin starts to burn. I screamed.

I was still on the table. She takes some red powder and rub her hands with it. "I'm impressed. You've got discipline, Stefan. It's not going to do you much good, but...Just let go, honey." she puts her hands on my chest. My skin burns and I scream again. "There you go, there you go." She see images of Me and Elena together and me giving her the necklace. "There's the girl with the necklace. You love her. You'd do anything for her. And you have. A lot of darkness, a lot of guilt. All to keep her away from Klaus. Why would he be interested in one girl?"

"Don't do this. Don't do this." I begged her i was in pain i could do anything she was going to find out that she was alive. She sees the sacrifice and Klaus killing Elena.

"She's the doppelgänger. She's supposed to be dead, and that's why Klaus can't make hybrids, isn't it?" She laughs.

"This is creepy." Katherine said as Gloria turns around. Katherine's beside her and she puts a stake through her neck. Gloria falls on the floor, dead. Katherine looks at Stefan. "Maybe you do need my help, after all."

 **Elena's POV (Judas - Lady GaGa)**

Me and Caroline are talking. "Did Stefan ever tell you where he got the necklace?" she asked me.

"No. And I never asked. Hopefully Bonnie will be able to figure it out." I told her shaking my head.

Alaric rejoins us both. "Please tell me it's time to go." he said to me.

"Beyond. Where's Damon?" I nodded saying yes.

Caroline said, "Probably off somewhere doing bad things to good people. Consider me the honesty police." Suddenly she looks upset.

"What is it?" I asked.

Alaric asked her, "What the matter?"

"It's my dad." She told us both, Me and Alaric turn around and see Bill in the adjoining room.

"Why would he even show up here?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "I don't know. But I can't…" she said to me.

"I get it. I'll call you later." I told her nodding understanding the issues at hand. Caroline leaves and goes upstairs most likely to wait for Tyler.

Alaric looked at me, "Okay, what was that all about?" he asked me.

"Speaking of doing bad things to good people…" I said to him as we left, Damon opens the door behind them and walks down the stairs to them.

"Wait, wait, Houston, we have a problem." he announced to me and Alaric.

I looked at him, "Where have you been?" I asked him.

"Managing Bill Forbes. Apparently he's impervious to compulsion." he said to me and Alaric.

Alaric asked him, "How?"

"I have no idea. But he threatened to out me. Don't get me started on the irony of that." He told us both.

I looked at him, "What did you do to him? How do you know the compulsion doesn't work?" I asked him.

"That's not the most important piece of information I mentioned, Elena." He told me.

Alaric asked Damon, "What does he want?"

"He wants to control the council. Says it's been compromised." Damon announced.

"It has!" Alaric said to him.

He said to me, "He wants to put vervain in the town's water supply."

"Maybe it's not a bad idea. I mean, it'll help you keep yourself in control now that Stefan's not here to…" I told him.

He looked at me, "To what? To keep me in check? Make me behave? I should have killed him this morning." He said to me.

"He's Caroline's dad, Damon." I told him. Hoping he wasn't going to do that.

He nodded, "Yeah, and when I kill him, she'll have one more parent than we do." he said to me.

"Oh, come on, Damon!" Alaric told at him

Damon looked at Alaric, "You're repeatedly killing my buzz today, Ric. Step aside." he said to Ric.

"Yeah, it's not going to happen." Ric told Damon.

Damon looked at him, "Your temporary funeral." Damon told him and he kills Alaric by breaking his neck.

"Damon, no! What is wrong with you?!" I screamed at him, he just looks at me and leaves.

 **Katherine's POV (Bad Romance - Lady GaGa)**

Stefan was wrapping Gloria's body in a sheet. "I've been thinking about your diabolical plan." I said to him.

"Oh. Do tell." Stefan said to me.

I look at him, "Well, you must know that Klaus is too paranoid to ever fully trust you. But the sister, she loves you like it was yesterday. She's the easier mark. But you can't just pretend to care, because Klaus will know better, so you do the opposite. You bond with him; make her feel left out. That will only make her want you more." I announce to him.

"Oh! So you mean, I'm, uh, I'm taking a page out of the Katherine Pierce playbook." He said to me.

I said to him, "The only question is why, Stefan? I mean, I get it, you want to keep Klaus away from Mystic Falls, but...What else do you expect to get from it?"

"You know what's funny? You keep talking to me like I actually trust you enough to tell you anything." He said to me with a smile.

I looked at him, "Oh, come on, Stefan, we're beyond that. I saved you from Hilda the high voodoo priestess." I said to him.

"Okay. I knew them, back in the twenties. They were running from someone. Someone who scared them." he told me.

I clicked, "A Hunter. I heard stories about him centuries ago." I said to him.

"Don't you want to know why an Original vampire who can't be killed is afraid of a vampire Hunter?" He asked me.

I looked at him, "If you're planning on making a move against Klaus...I want in." I said to him.

"That's good. It's good to want things, Katherine." He said to me trying to be funny.

"Stefan…"

"Katherine. I'm in this alone. If you're looking for a diabolical partner in crime, I suggest you look elsewhere." He told me, and he leaves with Gloria's body on his shoulder.

 **Allie's POV (Omen - The Prodigy)**

"Hey have you guys seen Rebekah?" Stefan asked me.

I looked at him, "Try in the next room." I said to him. He nodded and walks through the door closing it, but Stefan didn't know i was listening in on him lying to Rebekah.

" _You're back. Finally. Nik went to check on the witch." she said to him. she looks at the coffin. "Dreary, isn't it? The family cargo."_

 _I looked at her, "Hmm. Why don't you undagger them?" i asked her._

" _Because he would hunt me down and kill me. He's a vindictive little bastard, my brother." She said to him._

I could hear everything from the other side of the door when Nik wraps his arms around my waist and starts listening in on Stefan's lies. "Your back, I take it Gloria is missing." I whispered to him.

Nik nuzzled my neck, "Your right, everything was cleared out." he whispered back to me.

 _Then he heard Stefan say, "But you still care about him. Why?" He asked Rebekah._

" _Well, I hated him for a long time. It was exhausting." She said about Nik._

I felt his grip tighten on me. I squeeze his arm back.

" _You know, when I met you two, you were both on the run." stefan said to her._

 _She answered him, "Also exhausting."_

" _Who were you running from?" Stefan asked her._

 _She said back to him, "What do you mean?"_

 _He wasn't dropping it, "Last night I saw you, there was a man looking for you. You both seemed afraid. I just...I wouldn't think Klaus would be afraid of anybody."_

I looked at Nik he looked pissed.

"What's going on Nik are you okay?" I whispered to him turning around in his arms to face him.

He looked at me, "I'll tell you once with outed Stefan." he whispered back to me. I nodded against his chest.

" _No one in this world is truly fearless, Stefan. Not even Niklaus." Bekah said to him._

 _He kept pushing her, "Who was that man?"_

" _I can't. Please...If Nik knew we were talking about this, he would…" she said to him._

 _Stefan said to her, "No, no, no, I'm sorry...Just forget I asked. Okay?"_

" _He told me about the girl you loved. The one that died. He also told me that you're only with him because he saved your brother." She said to him._

 _Stefan told her, "It's true."_

" _I think he secretly admires that about you. You'd sacrifice anything for family. Don't tell him I told you that." She told him._

 _He told her, "Your secret's safe with me."_

" _Do you think you'll ever love anyone like you loved that girl?" She asked him._

" _One day, maybe." he said._

"Well that's a lie." I said to him. Nik smirked because he knew Rebekah will know it was true also.

" _I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." She told him._

" _What? I'm not…"_

" _Don't bother. Your kiss already gave you away." She said to him._

Nik took my hand its time love as we both in walking quickly. "Gloria's gone. She's cleared out. We need to find a new witch immediately." He stops and looks at them both. "What's going on?"

"Something's wrong. He was asking about Michael. He's not with us, Nik. I can sense it. Allie's is right he's lying about something."

Stefan shook his head, "She's wrong. Allie's wrong Klaus…" But Nik rushes over to him and breaks his neck.

"This is why you never trust a Salvatore." I said to him.

Nik looked at me, "You were right love, thank you for opening my eyes to that." he said to me, "How about we take a trip back home to Mystic Falls to find out what he is hiding." I smile and nodded to him.

The journey home was long but not boring Stefan got his neck repeatedly broken by Nik. "How many time will that work before you rip his head off?" I asked Nik.

He chuckled, "Wow he finally smiles again." I say to him as he sits next to me.

"I will always smile seeing a queen like you." he said to me kissing me, i wrapped my arms around his neck and biting at his lip. He bit me back as i pulled back for air. We heard stefan starting to stir. I let go of Nik.

Stefan wakes up with a start inside the back of a truck filled with the coffins. Nikis looking at him. "Just give me a chance to explain myself, okay?" Stefan said to him.

"No need. I'm not mad, I'm just curious. Rebekah seems to think you're holding onto something. A piece of your old life. The thing is, she's got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural. So I thought I would check it out. See for myself what it is you've been hiding." He opens the back of the truck. They're in Mystic Falls. "Welcome back to Mystic Falls, Stefan." He said to him as he helped me out of the truck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lights go out chapter 5**

 **I'm happy to be back watching this story sorry it's been so long. So we're back in Mystic Falls will Allie find out why Elena didn't come looking for her and she finds out what happened to her father. Will Elena finally see Ripper Stefan?**

 **No one's POV (All My Party - Jeff Williams - Lazer Team OST)**

It's nighttime. The school is empty. Matt is using a bench-press machine in the weight room. He stops for a rest and hears a noise. He gets up and walks through the school. He finally enters a classroom. It's dark inside, and when he steps inside he sets off a number of mouse traps that have been placed on the floor. He turns on the light. Tyler, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie are here setting the traps.

"Ohh! Oh, come on! Seriously?! Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?!" Caroline shouted

Tyler smirked, "Forgot about senior prank night, huh?" he asked Matt.

"Clearly." Matt said and nodded.

"How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since like freshman year." Caroline said to Matt.

Elena nodded, "Yeah, Matt. If I'm doing this, you're doing this." She told him.

"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this." Calling Elena out on this.

Bonnie sighed, "Caroline's making us." she said to Matt.

"We're about to be seniors. These are the memories that will stay with us forever, and if we don't…" Caroline said to everyone.

"And if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?" Elena finished for her.

Caroline sighed, "Go ahead and make fun, I don't care." She told everyone.

"You're all lame. And I've got ten more classrooms to prank." Tyler said to everyone, he takes his bag and leaves. Elena's about to leave too.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Bonnie asked Elena.

Elena turns around, "To superglue Alaric's desk shut. I'm making memories." She smiles. Caroline smiles too.

"I love you!" Caroline shouted to Elena. Elena goes out of the classroom and sees Tyler giving instructions to other students while he hands them rolls of saran wrap.

"Get the faculty toilet seats, and Dana needs bodies in the gym. Let's go." Tyler said giving out orders. Elena laughs and opens some double doors, then finds herself face-to-face with Klaus.

"There's my doppleganger." He told her.

Elena was in shock, "Klaus!" She turns around and tries to run, but he's already in front of her.

"You are supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that?" He told her.

 **Allie's POV (** **Mirror Mirror** **-** **Jeff Williams & Casey Williams** **(** **RWBY Volume 1** **Soundtrack)**

Stefan wakes up. Rebekah's standing near the open back door. "Oh, he lives." She says to him.

"What happened?" He asked looking at me.

I sigh after getting no answer from John he wasn't picking up, "You took a beating. My brother's been breaking your neck all afternoon. Quite the temper." Rebekah told him.

"Why did he bring us back to Mystic Falls?" He asked her.

"Come on John please." There was still no answer.

I sighed, "You can stop playing dumb now. It didn't take him long to figure out what you've been hiding." I told him. "Also where is my dad? How come he isn't picking up his phone?" I asked him.

"I'm not hiding anything. I've done everything Klaus has asked me to." He told me getting in my face.

Bekah told him, "No, you just failed to mention that the doppelgänger's still alive. Now you are going to tell Allie where her father is now!"

"Allie he died i'm so sorry." he told me walking towards me i moved back away from him, "Where is Klaus now?" He asked me and Rebekah.

Rebekah looked at me, "With any luck, ripping that cow's bloody head off." she said referring to Elena. He rushes at her and they both fly out of the truck and onto the ground, him on top of her.

"Where is she?" He asked again.

Rebekah said to him, "You really do love her, don't you?" She gets up and pushes him against the truck, punches him and takes a crowbar. She puts the hook of the crowbar behind his neck and pulls him toward her. "Consider me jealous." She drives the crowbar through his stomach. Then grabs my hand and speeds us both into the school.

"They killed him to save Elena I can't….I can't breathe." I said i was about to have a panic attack.

I felt Rebekah pull me in a hug, "I've lost both of my birth parents due to Elena, I've lost my adoptive parents due to her." I broke out and told her. She hugged me tighter.

"I've lost my mother due to my father i know what it like sweet-heart it's okay i'm here for you. You're like a sister to me." She told me, i pulled away and wiped my eyes.

"Can we find Nik so I can hit Elena as hard as i can?" I asked her.

She smirked, "Yes we can." she nodded.

 **Nik's POV (Sacrilege - Yeah Yeah Yeahs)**

I was holding onto Elena's arm and I marched her through the school hallways. "You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing." I told her.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it!" She told me.

I smiled, "Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you suffer." I pulled her into the gym. A few students are there setting up pranks. I spoke with an American accent. "Attention, seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home." I spot two student. He gets closer to them and speaks with his normal voice. "You two. I remember you."

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" She asked me.

I looked at her, "Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met." I compelled her. "Lift your foot up, please." She does so. He looks at the boy. "If she drops her foot, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?" He lad nods.

Elena looked at me, "Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody." She told me.

"Oh, come on, love. Of course I do." I told her.

 **Rebekah's POV (Gold - Casey Williams ft. Jeff Williams - RWBY Volume 1 OST)**

Allie sees Caroline and Tyler are in the hallway. She's putting honey on the lockers. Tyler kisses her shoulder and head from behind. "Do you think Matt's going to be okay?" She asked him

"I'm kissing you and you're wondering about your ex-boyfriend?" He asked her.

Allie rolled her eyes. "Typical dumb blonde slut." she said about Caroline it made me smile.

"I'm asking you if you think our friend, who we both love, is okay." She said to him as we continued to listen in on the conversation.

The wolf sighed, "I think he probably doesn't have a lot of people to talk to anymore. I think he's struggling more than he lets on. I think that I love how big your heart is." he said about the baby vampire.

"I just want this school year to be great, you know? I just want everyone to be happy. Even in the midst of all the crazy unhappy bits." Caroline told him.

Allie smirked, "Let's shake this up a bit i'm bored." She said walking out towards them in the hallway.

"You two are adorable." I said to them, they look at us both.

Caroline looked shocked and confused, "Wait Allie where have you been and err...do we know you?" She asked me and Allie we smirk at each other.

"You're Caroline, Elena's friend, which makes you Tyler. The werewolf." I told them both.

Caroline walks between Tyler and Me, "And who are you?" She asked me.

"I'm the new girl." I told her vamping out and rushing her.

 **Nik's POV (Extraction - Casey Williams ft. Jeff Williams - RvB Season 9 OST)**

"Keep it up." I told the girl.

Elena looked at me, "Where's Stefan? What did you do to him?" She asked me.

"Well shouldn't the question be more like where is your sister...but Stefan's on a time out." I told her as the gym doors open, Bonnie and Matt entered the gym.

Elena shouted, "Bonnie, get out of here!"

I rushed over to Bonnie. "Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started." I looked over at girl. "Ah, sweetie, why don't you relax? You and the boy sit tight." I looked back at Bonnie. "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?"

"That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me." she told me.

I told her, "Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix."

Allie and Rebekah enter the gym with Tyler. "Get off of me!"

"Hush now." Bekah told him.

I smirked, "I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning...She can be quite mean."

"Don't be an ass." she said to me, "Also Allie found out what happened to her father." Allie was staring a hole through Elena, she walked up to her and slapped her as hard as she could knocking Elena to the ground. Rebekah throw Tyler into my arms.

Elena was holding her face, "Leave him alone!"

"I'm going to make this very simple...Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually." I bite his wrist and makes Tyler drink my blood. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake...You better hurry." I told him. I twisted his head and kills him. Elena, Matt and Bonnie are shocked. I smile and Rebekah was holding Allie.

 **Allie's POV (Dark Paradise - Lana Del Rey)**

The two students are sitting on the floor. Matt is next to Tyler's body.

"He killed him." Matt said in shock.

Elena was looking at me, "He's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire."

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena...for safe-keeping." Nik said walking past me towards Elena grabbing her arm and looks at her. Elena makes a sign to Bonnie and she leaves with Matt.

Rebekah looks at Elena. "So this is the latest doppelgänger. The original one was much prettier."

"Enough, Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?" Nik asked her. Rebekah drags Tyler behind her by his arm and leaves before shouting to Elena, "I'm more of a sister to Allie than you ever have been."

Nik looks at me. "Love are you okay?" he asked me, i shaked my head answering no I could feel tears building up in my eyes.. "How did you find out about your father?" he asked me.

"Stefan told me after he woke up i tried ringing John multiple times...he wasn't picking up...make her tell me what they did to him Nik." I told him.

He nodded. "I will sweet-heart go into the hall with Rebekah. Remember she is your family now...not Elena." He told me with smile which made me smile a little bit. I nodded i kissed his cheek and left the gym.

I sat down next to rebekah in-front of the lockers and rested my head on her shoulder. "He'll find out Allie don't worry." she whispered to me, holding me.

 **Nik's POV (Dragula - Rob Zombie)**

Elena is in shock that her sister Allie hit her, "What did you do to her father John?!" I asked her screaming at her.

"They linked his live to mine so when I died his life would bring me back to life and he would die." she told me. I hit the girl that was sitting on the floor. Elena comforting the girl when Stefan entered the gym. "Stefan…" Elena spoke to him.

"Klaus." Stefan called my name, trying not to look at Elena.

I sighed, "Come to save your damsel, mate?" I asked him.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty." He told me, straight away that was a lie.

I shook my head, "Well, you broke that pledge once already." I told him.

"Elena means nothing to me anymore. And whatever you ask of me...I will do." Stefan said putting on an act.

I sighed, "Fair enough. Let's drink on it." I pointed to Dana and Chad. "Kill them. What are you waiting for? Kill them." I told him.

"No! Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt me. He already said…" I smacked her to shout her up, I hit her so hard that she falls on the floor. Stefan rushes over to me, his fangs out. I grabbed him by the throat. "She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up." I told him.

"Let her go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!" He begged me.

I shook my head, "Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, you lied to me and Allie during which time I never had to resort to this…" I compelled him. "Stop fighting."

"Don't do this, don't do this." He continued to beg.

I sighed, "I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it."

"Don't...Don't…" I compelled him. "You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey."

"No. Stefan!" Elena shouted.

I smirked, "Now kill them. Ripper." I told him, Stefan vamps out, rushes over to Dana and kills her by drinking her blood.

 **Allie's POV (I Burn** **Yellow Trailer Mix - Jeff & Casey Williams (RWBY Volume 1 OST) **

I was sitting next to Rebekah when Caroline wakes up on the floor. Rebekah had her phone. "We didn't have mobile telephones in my day. Would have made life a whole lot easier, I suppose." She takes a picture of herself and me.

"Where's Tyler?" Caroline asked us both

I told her, "He's dead. Ish." Caroline sees him lying behind her.

"What did you do to him?" She asked me and Rebekah.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Think of it as he's having a nap. When he wakes up, he'll be a hybrid." she told her. Caroline puts her ear to Tyler's chest to check for a heartbeat. Rebekah is swiping through pictures on the phone and sees a picture of Stefan and Elena. "Ugh. Vomit." she said.

"Tell me about it." I said out loud she smirked at me, she suddenly she zooms in and sees the necklace around Elena's neck. "Is that my neck…" She gets up and speaks down at Caroline. "Why is that doppelgänger bitch wearing my necklace?!"

"Wait that's your necklace? Stefan gave that to Elena when they started dating." I told her. She snaps Caroline's neck again and grabs my hand as we head back to the gym.

"Where is it?! Where's my necklace?" Rebekah shouted to Elena.

Nik looked confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked her.

"She has my necklace. Allie show him look." I take the phone from her and him the phone so he can see the picture.

"Well, well. More lies." Nik said turning towards Stefan how had blood all over his face.

Rebekah was getting restless, "Where...is it?" She asked Elena again.

"I don't have it anymore." she said shaking her head looking at me with the sad eyes she used on everyone.

Rebekah looked at her, "You're lying!" She vamps out and bites Elena's neck but Nik stops her and takes her aside.

"Knock it off!" He screamed.

Rebekah screamed back at him, "Make her tell me where it is, Nik!" Nik looks at Elena. She has her hand on her neck.

"Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest." He asked her.

She told him, "I'm telling the truth. Katherine stole it." I sighed and shook my head.

"Katerina. Of course. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" He puts on the clock. There's a buzzer sound when the clock appears on the board. He goes over to Stefan and compels him. "Twenty minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to." He looked at Elena and smirked.

"No, Klaus! Don't do this to him!" Elena told him.

I rolled my eyes at her, "No one leaves. If she tries to run, fracture her spine." Nik said to Stefan grabbing my hand, and we leave the gym Rebekah soon follows us.

"Love she told me how your father John died, Bonnie linked his life to hers so when Elena died John's life would pass into Elena which meant he died and Elena survived." he told me, i felt tears building up. Rebekah walks over to me and hugs me tight.

"I'm sorry Allie." she whispered to me.

I sighed, "It's fine, she isn't my sister anymore i'm done with her. She can die for all I care." I said out loud.

Nik pulled me into a hug, "I am sorry love...but please don't act like you're shutting it off. It will take time to get over and we'll be here for you." He told me, I looked up at him and kissed him.

Rebekah coughed, "We have to check on the witch and the wolf." she said to me and Nik. Rebekah went to check on Caroline and Tyler. Me and Nik went to find Bonnie and Matt.

 **Rebekah POV (Falling Towards The Sky - Casey, Lamar ft Jeff Williams RvB Season 9 OST)**

Caroline, Tyler and myself are in the classroom. I checked how much time is remaining on Caroline's phone and sees there's three minutes remaining. Suddenly Tyler wakes up. "Where am I? What happened?" He wolf asked.

"Tyler."

I smirked, "Don't be shy about it." I told her.

"What's going on?" The wolf asked her.

She sighed, "Klaus is turning you into a vampire. A hybrid. You're in transition." she told her lover.

"Don't leave out the hard part, sweets. You'll only survive if your witch is successful. If not...You're pretty much dead." I told him flat out.

She sighed, "You're going to be okay. Okay? It's going to be okay."

"I wonder how she's doing." I said referring to the bennett witch. I looked at the clock on the phone and turns it round to show them. There's two minutes remaining. "Tick tock goes the gym clock." I told them smirking.

 **Nik's POV (MS MR - Bones)**

Myself and Allie heard the witch and the football player talking, "He's going to die, isn't he?" We heard the jock say to the witch.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." We were behind them, I was leaning against the wall with my love next to me. "Given the choice, doppelgänger or a hybrid, I go hybrid every time." I told them both.

Bonnie looked at Allie, "Why are you helping him Allie?" she asked her.

"Why...why did you help link my father's life to Elena? After all she hated him so why Bonnie? Why take a family member from me." Allie spat back at Bonnie.

Bonnie was in shock, "How do you know about that?" she asked her.

"Stefan told me that he died, Nik found out the rest from the walking Katherine wannabe." she told her.

I grabbed a hold of Allie's hand. "Breathe love it's okay." I whispered to her. "It's time to sort this all out and get my hybrid." I told everyone. Me and Allie made are way back to the gym when Elena ran around the corner and Allie pushed her down. I couldn't help but laugh.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." I told her, yanking her up by the hair.

Stefan enters the cafeteria, sees a broom, takes it and breaks it on his knee. He drops the brush end and holds the remaining makeshift stake in front of him, and stabs himself in the stomach with it. Myself and Allie enter with Elena, and Stefan looks at us.

"Now this is fascinating. I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl. Why don't you turn it off?" I tell him letting go of Elena but Allie grabbed a hold of her.

Stefan screamed, "No!"

I sit on a nearby table. "Come on. Your humanity is _killing_ you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off." I tell him.

"No!"

Elena let out a weak beg, "Stefan…"

"You're strong." I pull the stake out of Stefan's body. "But you're not that strong. Turn. It. Off."

"No!" Stefan pushes Me away. But I push him against the wall, and compel him. "Turn it off!" Stefan's face and look change.

"What did you do?" Elena asked me.

Allie lets go of her, "He fixed him." Answered part of her question.

"Yes my love I did, but I think a test is in order, don't you?" I walk behind Elena and looks at Stefan. "Ripper...Perhaps you'd like a drink.. from the doppelgänger's neck?" Stefan's face changes and he rushes over to Elena and bites her neck. She screams. We head off back to Rebekah and the love birds. "Well, the verdict's in. The original witch says the doppelgänger should be dead." I announce to them all.

Bekah gets up and seems happy. "Does that mean we can kill her?" Allie let a giggle slip out at Bekah's excitement.

"No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite." I told her.

Bekah said , "What?!" She puts her arms around Caroline from behind and pulls her back, restraining her.

"Call it a hunch…" I tell Rebekah. I show them a test tube containing blood to Tyler. Rebekah holds Caroline so she can't move. "Elena's blood. Drink it."

"No! No, no, no, Tyler, don't!" Caroline screamed out.

"For the love of god shut up Caroline." Allie told her. I smirked she was finally standing up for herself.

"She's right blondie please shut up because If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment. It's okay." Tyler struggles but he finally drinks it. "There we go. Good boy." I told the young wolf. Tyler coughs, rolls over the desk, and falls to the floor, screaming and groaning and writhing. He holds his head and screams and his face finally changes. His eyes are yellow, he has fangs and veins under his eyes. "Well, that's a good sign." I tell him. Caroline look scared, while Allie and Rebekah smirked.

 **Allie's POV (Can't Kill Us - The Glitch Mob)**

Nik, Myself and Rebekah in front of the hospital. "So the doppelgänger isn't the problem. Her blood is the solution." Rebekah said out loud to us both.

"Seems so." Nik added.

Bekah stared at him, "How did you know?" she asked him.

"Well, you know how much the original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says?" Nik added.

Bekah sighs, "A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you."

"Well, it makes sense if you think about it from her perspective. It was her fail-safe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelgänger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead…"

Rebekah continued on with, "Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species."

"Leaving me alone for all time." Nik said to us both.

"Hey.." I grabbed him turning him to face me, "You're not alone, do you hear me. You have me Nik." I put his hand over my heart. "I'm not going anywhere Nik." I tell him, his forehead rests against mine.

Rebekah tells him, "She's right you know. Allie is the best thing that's going to happen for this family."

He sighed, "What I want is to take my girl, take my hybrid the hell out of this one-pony town. You know, why don't you, uh, why don't you get the truck? I'll get Elena's blood." He says to Rebekah, she leaves. Damon arrives. "Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party." He says pulling himself away from me.

"Where is she?" Damon demanded.

I sigh, "Who? Elena? Ah, she's making a donation to a greater cause." I tell him with a smirk. Nik chuckles. Damon goes toward the hospital but Nik stops him.

"I'm afraid I can't let you interfere, mate." Nik tells him.

Damon told Nik. "You'll have to kill me."

"Oh, I would love to kill you I'm sure the beautiful Allie would love to kill you too, but I made a pledge to your brother, and unlike him, I keep my word. Although, you know what, thinking about it now, he probably doesn't care that much anymore." Nik told him, them he pushes Damon against the hood of a car and is about to kill him.

Damon spat out, "Don't you want to know about your friend Mikael?" I saw the fear on Nik's face.

"What do you know about Mikael?" Nik asked Damon. I was getting scared now.

Damon choked out, "Just that he knows you're here."

"You're bluffing." Nik spat.

Damon smirked, "Katherine and I found him. Consider it our leverage." Nik throws him against another car, and Damon falls on the ground. Nik picked me up and speed off. We got in the van and left town.

"Nik what did Damon mean? Who's Mikael?" I asked him.

He sighed, "It's a long story love. I tell you about it when we get somewhere safe." he told me.

I grabbed his hand, "I stand by what i said earlier you are not alone." I told him.

He smiled. "Thanks love. Rebekah is right you are going to be the best thing that happens to this family." he said to me, kissing my forehead. I sighed, at least i now knew what happened to John I was gonna make Elena's a life a living hell now.

 **No-one's POV (**

Inside the hospital, Damon walks down the hallway, looking for Elena. He finally finds her room and sees her inside. She's still asleep. He looks at her and pulls out the tubes in Elena's arm. He looks at the tube which was pumping out her blood and she wakes up. "Damon…" she muttered.

"Hey." He said putting his arms under her and lifts her out of the bed, and then he carries her out of the room. A few minutes later Damon arrived at his house with Elena after putting her in the lounge by the fire he gave her a glass of scotch.

"Hey, have some bourbon. It'll help you forget." He told her. She slowly takes the glass and drinks but doesn't seem to like it. "Yeah, it's strong. You know I can help you forget, too. At least the memories you don't want to keep."

"No. No compulsion. I need to remember. All of it." She tells him, he holds up her necklace.

"I stole it back for you." He told her.

She told him, "He's really gone this time. I watched it happen. After everything that we went through to get...to help him. Now he's just...gone." Damon puts the necklace on the table beside them. "Where were you, Damon?" She asks him.

He puts his hand on her leg. "I shouldn't have left. I promise you...I will never leave you again." They look at each other.

"Well, isn't this cozy?" Stefan tells them. They both look aside and see Stefan leaning against a pillar at the edge of the room. Damon gets up. They're surprised.

"What are you doing here, brother?" Damon asked his brother.

Stefan walks into the room to the drink table and pours himself a drink. "Last I checked, I live here. Klaus is gone, but he's asked me to keep watch on you until he returns. From now on, you're under my protection." He looks at Elena, holds up his glass to Damon and takes a drink. "Mmm, by all means. Carry on." He walks out of the room. Damon and Elena look at each other.

YAY I FINISHED IT WORKING ON THE NEXT ONE. Nik will show Allie around Portland.


End file.
